Herbalist's Tasks (Act 2)
} |name = Herbalist's Tasks |act = 2 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Harlot's_Blush_Flower.png |px = 270px |start = Solivitus (Gallows Courtyard) |end = Solivitus (Gallows Courtyard) |location = The Wounded Coast, Varterral Hunting Ground, Sundermount |previous = Herbalist's Tasks (Act 1) |next = Herbalist's Tasks (Act 3) |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Herbalist's Tasks is an Act 2 secondary quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition Talk to Solivitus at the Gallows Courtyard. You do not have to complete Herbalist's Tasks in Act 1 to receive this quest. Walkthrough The Harlot's Blush Flower can be found at the Wounded Coast in the northwest corner of the map before the mouth of a cave, just to the east of Magus Tavarin Hall. This is the cave marked for the Search and Rescue quest. The Dalish Tattoo Ink can be found in a Chest at the Dalish camp located at Sundermount, shortly after the camp entrance to the left at a fire between two aravels. You might first want to ask Master Ilen, the Dalish Merchant about the ink, but he only refuses to sell it to you. Despite the quest description of being "hard to obtain" there are no consequences of taking the ink from the chest. The Varterral heart can only be found while completing Merrill's companion quest in Act 2. Rewards * 3 and 1000 XP (quest completion). Notes Solivitus has the following comments when handing in the items on the list: * (Handing over the Harlot's Blush Flower) - “Harlot's Blush! What a scandalous name for such a pretty flower...” * (Handing over the Dalish Tattoo Ink) - “The Dalish actually agreed to part with the ink? Or did you... No, never mind. Better that I don't know.” * (Handing over the Varterral's Heart) - "Ew. Perhaps allow more of the blood to drain from the heart next time?” * (Handing over two items at once) - “Thank you, my friend! Only one thing on the list left to find!” * (Handing over the final item) - “Brilliant! I'm amazed that you found everything! My craft can begin anew! Your reward, my young friend!" Bugs * Bringing back all three of the requested ingredients and handing them in at once can freeze the quest, making it impossible to complete, and thus forfeiting any possible rewards. Attempting to load a previous save, such as the auto-save from entering the gallows, can sometimes fix this issue. * Forgetting to turn in the quest in act 2 may result in it being shown in act 3, but not being able to turn it in. * Varterral may sometimes not be lootable. * If the Varterral was killed, and its heart looted, before obtaining this quest, the quest's entry in the journal will keep saying that you have to find a Varterral's heart. However, if you get the other two ingredients, you can turn all three in to complete the quest despite the mistaken journal entry. Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests